Beszélgess velem, Granger!
by Agatha Leonard
Summary: Egy állítólagos nyilatkozat szerint Malfoy azért piszkálta Hermionét a HP-ben, mert vonzódott hozzá. Hát, én ezzel a történettel megnéztem, hogy lehet-e valami valóságalapja. :)


**Beszélgess velem, Granger!**

A lány gyors léptekkel haladt a közelgő éjszaka álmos homályába burkolózó hetedik emeleten. A fáklyákkal csak néhol megvilágított folyosó meglehetősen hideg volt, s Hermione megborzongott az évszázados kőfalakból áradó hűvösségtől, melyet a júniusi napsütés sem tudott tartósan elűzni. Fázósan húzta össze magán talárját, melynek mellrészén prefektusi jelvénye csillogott. Hermione szerette ezt a jelvényt, és szeretett prefektus lenni. Dumbledore hitt az ítéleteiben, amikor diáktársai fölé emelte, így ez a kinevezés mindig azt bizonyította számára, hogy értékrendje megfelelő. Olyannyira, hogy másoknak is oszthatja az észt. Nem volt átlagosnak mondható lány. Cseppet sem, ezt már bebizonyította magának elégszer az eltelt évek alatt. Őt sosem érdekelték a csinos, nőies ruhák – mint Lavendert vagy Parvatit –, amikor megkaparinthatott egy vaskos, különleges kötetet a könyvtárból. S cseppet sem hozta lázba, hogy mennyivel szebbé tenné arcát a smink, ha inkább azzal foglalatoskodhatott, hogy egy-egy bűbáj végrehajtását tökéletesítse. Persze, mondogatta róla a többi lány titokban, hogy savanyú a szőlő alapon nem fiúzik, hisz nincs a Roxfortban, akinek felkeltené így az érdeklődését, de ezekre a susmusolásokra Hermionénak megvolt a válasza:

_Sosem voltam szép, sem vonzó, csak okos. Igen, engem ez tesz különlegessé._

Immár saját fontosságának lenyűgöző tudatában fordult be egy jól ismert folyosóra. Magabiztos léptekkel közelített a falszakasz középső részét díszítő, Badar Barnabást és a tüllszoknyás trollokat ábrázoló festmény felé.

_Valami nem stimmel_ – futott át az agyán, s mintha láthatatlan falat húztak volna elé, úgy torpant meg. Megfontoltan fordult balra, kezében már a pálcája feszült a vélt veszély felé. – _Az ajtó! _

A Szükség Szobájának ajtaja szokatlan mód most látható volt s résnyire nyitva állt, halvány fénycsík szűrődött ki a helyiségből.

_Különös… Az használja a szobát, akire gondolok? És ha igen, mire? _– Hermione csak a pillanat törtrészéig hezitált. – _Nem, Hermione Jean Granger, hatodéves, griffendéles prefektus nem mehet el anélkül, hogy ne járna a rejtély végére. _

Az ajtó résén kiszökő fénycsík félig világította meg az arcán feszülő elszánt vonásokat, miközben megfontolt léptekkel, a pálcáját mindenre készen előre szegezve megindult. Feltartóztatás nélkül nyitotta szélesebbre a nyílást, s észrevétlen, nesztelenül furakodott a helyiségbe. Azonnal éberen pásztázta a limlomokkal teli szobát, mely most kisebb volt a DS-ben megszokottnál. Villámgyorsan, precízen végigmért minden sarkot, minden lehetséges búvóhelyet, ahonnan támadó leshetne rá.

– _Capitulatus! _ – harsant a háta mögül. Hermione érezte, hogy pálcája kicsusszan az ujjai közül, s riadtan figyelte, ahogy a szobán keresztül a támadója felé száll.

_A francba! A francba! Persze, hogy még a folyosón volt! Erre nem gondoltam. _

Támadója kilépett az ajtó takarásából, ő zakatoló szívvel feléje fordult. Nem lepte meg, amit látott.  
>– Persze, hogy mögötted voltam. Ezt elcseszted, Granger – nyekeregte Draco Malfoy.<br>– Te görény! – köszöntötte a lány.  
>– Sárvérű – köszönt vissza a fiú.<p>

_Mi a frászt csinál itt? _

Draco nyugodtan végigmérte.  
>– Most bizonyára arra vagy kíváncsi, hogy mit csinálok itt.<br>Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét. Minden tagja remegett, de nem adta át magát a kétségbeesésnek. Harc nélkül nem.  
>– Miért? Talán hajlandó vagy elárulni?<br>Draco kajánul felnevetett, s közelebb jött.  
>– Eszemben sincs!<br>Hermione nem lepődött meg a válaszán. Draco a saját pálcáját egyelőre a combja mellett tartotta lustán leeresztve, míg az övét elégedetten forgatta az ujjai között.  
>– Add vissza a pálcámat, te féreg!<br>Draco szeme dühösen villant, ezt a szórványos fényben is jól látta.  
>– Minek neveztél? – mennydörögte, s Hermione riadtan figyelte, ahogy a fiú feléje emeli pálcáját és fenyegetően közelít.<p>

_Jézusom, itt vagyok védtelenül! Nem, nem vagyok védtelen, ha rám támad, én kikaparom a szemét…_

– A pálcád nélkül védtelen vagy, ne is álmodozz arról, hogy kárt tehetsz bennem!

_Te szemét! Még közelebb jön… Jézusom, most mi lesz? Látom rajta, hogy iszonyú dühös, és látom rajta, hogy… Malfoy lefogyott? Karikás a szeme. Az arca falfehér… Meggyötört és fáradt. Te jó ég! Malfoyt valami nagyon bántja…_

A fiú megtorpant a szoba közepén, s rábámult. Döbbenet ült ki falfehér arcára. Pár pillanatig hezitálni látszott, majd megfordult. Gyors léptekkel az ajtóhoz ment, s egy erőteljes lökéssel becsapta. Helyén a fal szinte azonnal csupasszá vált. A mennydörgésszerű zajra Hermione összerezzent, s csak abban reménykedett, hogy valaki bizonyosan meghallotta.  
>– Mit csinálsz, te idióta? Bezársz? – kérdezte, igyekezve a legtöbb nyugalmat erőltetni a hangjába.<br>Draco visszafordult, s bólintott.  
>– Be bizony.<p>

_Nem tud bezárni, ismerem én is a szobát. Csak kérnem kell, hogy nyíljon ki. Ennyi _ – ellenkezett gondolatban, s lehunyta a szemeit. –_ Azt akarom, hogy kinyílj. Azt akarom, hogy kinyílj. Azt akarom, hogy kinyílj. _– Magabiztosan felpillantott. – _Az ajtó sehol…_

Malfoy elégedetten rávigyorgott, és laza lépteivel a szoba egyetlen kanapéjához sétált. Levette talárját, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. Hosszú, vékony – ámbár fekete inge ellenére is jól kivehetően izmos – karjait hanyag eleganciával a támlán nyugtatta meg. Hosszasan felsóhajtott, szürke szemében pajkos fény villant.

– Csak tessék, Granger! Nyisd ki, ha tudod! – mutatott a csupasz falra. – De ne reménykedj! Én ebben az évben gyakorlatilag itt éltem. – Jobb karjával széles ívben körbemutatott a szoba limlomjain. – Kiismertem minden titkát.  
>Hermione dühösen szusszantott, lapos pillantással szemrevételezte a fiú mozdulatait. Nem akarózott levennie róla a szemét.<br>– Nem tudom kinyitni – ismerte el kelletlenül. – Hogyan zártad be?  
>Draco most olyan pillantást vetett rá, mint amit egy macska a bekebelezni kívánt egérre szokott.<br>– Az titok. Ha elárulnám, csak összezavarodna az okos kis buksid, Granger.

_Undorító szemétláda! _ – lángolt fel Hermionéban az indulat. – _Milyen alattomos egy kígyó! Én meg itt állok a szoba közepén tehetetlenül, összezárva vele. Mit akar tőlem? Mit akarhat tőlem? Azt, hogy könyörögjek? _

Draco fáradt mozdulattal dörzsölte meg karikás szemeit.  
>– Ha könyörögnél, sem engednélek ki.<br>– Engedj elmenni! – parancsolta Hermione.  
>– Eszemben sincs! – horkantotta Draco.<br>Hermione nem tágított.  
>– Azonnal nyisd ki!<br>– Csitt! Egy percre hallgass el! – emelte fel kezét a mardekáros. Elgondolkodva végigmérte a lány testét tetőtől-talpig, mire Hermione önkéntelen mozdulattal húzta össze magán a talárját. Dracótól jutalmul egy lesajnáló mosolyt kapott. – Kapóra jössz nekem, Granger. Terveim vannak veled.

_Mi van? Milyen terv? Normális ez? Azt gondolja, hogy önként bele fogok menni, akármit is akar? Nem, én a végsőkig ellenállok! Én griffendéles vagyok! _

– Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte, reményei szerint higgadtnak tűnő hangon, bár a szíve a torkában dobogott.  
>Malfoy nem válaszolt azonnal. Hermione az arcára gyorsan felfutó pír ellenére állta a fiú egyértelmű vetkőztető pillantását. Hermionénak melege lett és igencsak kellemetlenül érezte magát, hisz a fiúk rá nem szoktak így nézni. Még Ron sem, akitől a legtúlfűtöttebb megnyilvánulás, amit eddig kapott, az egy "Imádlak, Hermione!" volt, amiért befejezte a gyógynövénytan dolgozatát. Kétségbeesve pislantott körül, feltérképezve, hogy hová rejtőzhetne, hisz legszívesebben elbújt volna. Draco élvezettel figyelte vergődését, végül sápadt képén elégedett mosoly terült szét. Hermionét mérhetetlenül dühítette, hogy a fiú ennyire átlát a gesztusain.<p>

– Beszélgess velem, Granger!

_Mi? Mit csináljak? _

– Te hülye vagy, ugye? – csúszott ki a száján.  
>Malfoy jóízűen felnevetett. Egy pillanatra hátrahajtotta a fejét a támlára, majd a szürke szemek újra pajkosan villantak a lányra.<br>– Csak beszélgess velem! – suttogta a hangjában még mindig ott bujkáló jókedvvel. – Nem fog fájni, ígérem.  
>Hermoine teljesen elképedt a nyílt szemtelenségen.<br>– Csacsogjon veled a halál!  
>Malfoy szememéből elillant a jókedv, most egy ragadozó fenyegetésével villant rá.<br>– Azt akarom, hogy beszélgess velem, Granger!

_Na, persze, azt hiszi, hogy megparancsolhatja! Nem is lehet mást várni egy Malfoytól…Hát, nem áll a rendelkezésére más Mr. Draco Mindent Megkaphatok A Világon Malfoynak, akivel szórakozhatna…?!_

– Miért nem beszélgetsz a barátaiddal, Crakkal vagy Monstróval? – indítványozta, annál is inkább, mert úgy vélte, ha leköti a fiú figyelmét, akkor talán előbb felfedezheti a menekülés útját.  
>– Ők nem a barátaim, inkább a szolgáim. Nem beszélnek, ezért tartom őket – jött a felelet.<br>– Akkor öntsd ki a szívedet Pitonnak. Kedveled őt, folyton nyalizol neki – vetette oda hetykén, s újra a csupasz fal felé pislantott.  
>Draco dühösen biggyesztette le az ajkát, mint egy dacos gyerek.<br>– Vele nem bizalmaskodom mostanában. Nem vagyunk beszélőviszonyban.  
>– Akkor Zambinivel… vagy valamelyik másik aranyvér-mániással a Mardekárból biztosan lenne közös témád.<br>Draco hosszasan felsóhajtott, és keresztbe fonta hosszú lábait. Hermione elnézte a mozdulatot.  
>– Velük meg nem beszélhetek. Titok.<br>Hermione végigmérte a fiút, akit a mardekáros lányok álmom-pasiként tartottak számon.  
>– Akkor Pansy Parkinsonnal? – kérdezte.<br>– Vele nem beszélgetni szoktam. Arra nem való…

Draco csúfondárosan mosolygott. Elég volt ez a mondata, hogy meglóduljon Hermione fantáziája, s a fiút olyan esetek tömkelegének főszereplőjeként lássa viszont, amikről gyakran hallhatta vihogó lánytársait bizalmasan társalogni, még akkor is, ha nem volt különösebben kíváncsi, mert meglehetősen túlfűtöttnek tartott néhány részlet. Roxfortos berkekben rebesgették, hogy Malfoy falta a lányokat, s mint egy különösen ellenállhatatlan, de veszélyes ragadozó, összetört, vérző szíveket hagyott maga után. Mégsem kötötte le egy lány sem a figyelmét, talán, mert nem jelentettek kihívást, így rövidtávon dobta őket. Viszont állítólag kifejezetten értette a dolgát...

_Undorító féreg! Hogy beszélhet így egy lányról, akit megkaphatott? _ – húzta össze a szemöldökét Hermione. –_ Mondjuk, Róka-Pansy tényleg nem való másra, csak arra, hogy… Érthető, hogy szívesebben cseverészne inkább velem. _

A szürke szemek először higgadtan, derűsen állták a rosszalló pillantását, aztán egészen elsötétültek, mint a viharos égbolt, s ismét azzal a vetkőztető pillantással mérték végig, amitől Hermione arcát újfent elöntötte a pír. Draco gátlástalanul szemrevételezte. Hermione alig várta, hogy megtörjön közöttük a pillanat.

– Te más vagy. Igaz, Granger? – susogta Draco olyan érzéki hangon, amitől Hermione bőre alatt végigfutott a vibrálás. – Ezért kellesz nekem.  
>– Nem fogod megkapni tőlem, amit akarsz! – vágta rá talán túl gyorsan a lány. Mérhetetlenül dühítette, hogy ez a fiú akár a legcsekélyebb mértékben is hatással van az érzékeire. Pedig jól tudta, hogy csak szórakozik.<p>

_Nem! Nem és nem! _– dühöngött magában, és nem tudta, hogy mi bosszantja jobban: Draco játszadozása, vagy az, hogy csakúgy, mint sok más lány, ő sem marad érzéketlen. – _Majd rájön, hogy hiába vár, és elenged. Akkor véget vetünk ennek az egésznek, én meg elfelejtem…_

Draco nem mozdult, kíváncsian figyelte. Hermione körbepislogott. Egy fal mellett álló fotelhoz sétált. Tüntetőleg elhelyezkedett, felszegte a fejét és dacos pillantással mérte végig Dracót.

_Abból te nem eszel, hogy hozzád szólok! Arra várhatsz ítéletnapig! _

Malfoy sóhajtott, elszakította róla a tekintetét, és lustán kutakodni kezdett a kanapé melletti kisasztalon. Hermione figyelte, amint egy könyvet vesz a kezébe. A fiú kényelmesen lapozgatott, majd olvasni kezdett. Várakozó állásba helyezkedett. Hermione körbepislantott, s magában megjegyezte, hogy Malfoy tényleg gyakorlatilag itt élhet, hiszen most, alaposabban is megnézve a helyiséget, jól látszott, hogy a lomok egy nem túl elegáns lakószoba berendezési tárgyai.

_Tehát, itt tölti a legtöbb idejét... Egyedül. Magányosan. _

Malfoy röviden rápillantott a könyv fölött, majd újra a lapokba temetkezett. Volt a tekintetében valami tőle szokatlan szomorúság, s ahogy peregtek egymásra a hosszúra nyúlt, tétlenségbe fúló percek, Hermione egyre kíváncsibban figyelte. A szobában csak néhány fáklya pislákolt, Draco arca félig árnyékba burkolózott, de így is látni lehetett, ahogy hegyes, vékony arcán lassan ellazulnak a vonások. Hermione még sosem nézte ilyen kitartóan, s el kellett ismernie magában, hogy amikor a gyűlölt fiú arcán nem virít a megszokott gőg és gúny, akkor egészen csinosak a vonásai. A szemöldöke szép vonalú, alatta a sűrű pillákkal keretezett szürke szempár, melyhez foghatót, borzongatóbbat nem is igen tudott volna elképzelni. Az egyenes, arisztokratikus orr alatt szépen ívelt száj. Hermione hosszú ideig figyelte alaposan és némán, s egyre kíváncsibbá tette, hogy a mardekáros mit olvashat.

_Lehet, hogy a Kvinteszencia kutatás című könyv, amit Lumpslucknak kell jövőhétre elolvasnunk, és én még hozzá sem fogtam? Az létezhetetlen, hogy Malfoy előbb végezzen vele! Senki sem gyorsabb és szorgalmasabb nálam! _ – futott át rajta a rettenet. – _Ugye, nem? _

Újra dühbe gurult, s máris szemlélhette a fiú vonásait ellágyító elégedettséget. Hermione kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy jól állnak neki. Félve bár, de bevallotta magának, hogy Draco Malfoy valójában tényleg vonzó, általánosságban nézve…

_Ha mégiscsak megadnám, amit akar tőlem és beszélgetnék vele, akkor talán sikerülne kihúznom belőle valamit _– jött megváltásként a gondolat. – _Harry örülne, ha szereznék valami infót róla. Szerinte Malfoy halálfaló, és valamire készül itt a szobában. Talán sikerülne bizonyítékot szereznem… Ellene? Vagy mellette? _

Malfoy mocorogni kezdett a kanapén, és vetett rá egy röpke, dühös pillantást.

_Most meg mi van…?! Mégsem vagyunk olyan türelmesek, mi? Csak nagyon óvatosan kell csinálnom, hogy ne vegyen észre semmit. Menni fog. Én általában átlátok az embereken, mert ügyesebb és okosabb vagyok. _

Malfoy a könyv lapjaiba eresztett el egy gúnyos mosolyt. Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét, mégiscsak érdekelte, mit olvashat a fiú, ami ennyire vicces.

_Na, mi van? Nagyon elégedettek vagyunk magunkkal, mi? De csak várj, én dörzsöltebb és okosabb vagyok nálad, Draco Malfoy… Csak nagyon éhes vagyok. Nem kellett volna kihagynom az átváltoztatástan házi miatt a vacsorát. _

Hermione gyomra hatalmasat kordult. Draco felpillantott az olvasásból, s lesajnálóan végigmérte, aztán felállt, és a szoba egyetlen asztalához sétált. Egy nagyobb tálat vett fel, mely tele volt friss gyümölcsökkel. Nyúlánk alakjával fölé magasodott, ahogy elé állt, és a kezébe adta az ételt.  
>– Egyél, Granger – mondta. – Talán nem mérgezett.<br>Visszasétált a kanapéhoz, és leült a helyére. Hermione értetlenül pillogott, de végül megvonta a vállát. Rácsapott a gyümölcsre, s csillapította éhségét. Bár zavarta, hogy a szőke fiú le sem veszi róla a szemét, amíg eszik. Valamire várt. Türelmesen, ahogy a ragadozó várja a prédát.

Hermione letette a tálat a fotel mellé a földre.  
>– Köszönöm, ez nagyon kedves gesztus volt tőled – váltott mérföldekkel kedvesebb hangnemre, és mondandóját még egy barátságosnak szánt mosollyal is megtoldotta.<br>Malfoy színpadiasan a szívéhez kapott.  
>– Oh, Granger, az elismerésed hihetetlenül sokat jelent nekem.<br>– Ne idétlenkedj! Nem te akarod, hogy kedves legyek veled?  
>– Igazad van, én akartam. Rajta, légy kedves hozzám, Granger!<p>

_Te szemétláda! Legszívesebben orrba vágnám ezt az öntelt majmot! _

– Nem lehet nem észrevenni, hogy valami nagyon bánt téged, Draco – kezdte Hermione, dühe ellenére kedves hangnemben. – Tudom, hogy a Roxfort Expresszen összetűzésbe keveredtél Harryvel. És azt is tudom, hogy akkor arról beszéltél a barátaidnak, hogy kaptál valamilyen feladatot. Valami gondod akadt?  
>– Draco… Maradhatnánk inkább a Malfoynál? Ezt olyan furcsa a szádból hallanom – vigyorgott pimaszul a lányra. – Tudod, csak a csajom szólíthat így.<br>Hermione a szemét forgatta.  
>– Oké! Ne szórakozz velem! Nem én erőltettem ezt az egész beszélgetést. Úgyhogy nyugodtan elengedhetsz! – csattant fel, s felpattant a fotelból.<br>– Ülj vissza! – harsant azonnal a parancs.  
>Engedelmeskedett; a mardekáros elmélyülten fixírozta egy ideig.<br>– A helyzet az, hogy a nyáron halálfaló lettem.

_Igen! Igen! Igen! Jézusom, Harry de fog örülni, hogy kiszedtem belőle! _

– Mesélj erről – kérte a fiút, a lehető legnagyobb nyugalmat erőltetve magára –, kérlek!  
>Malfoy sokáig ironikusan mosolygott; Hermione várt.<br>– Granger, én aranyvérűnek születtem. Tudod, hogy ez mivel jár? Ja bocs, elfelejtettem, hogy lövésed sem lehet, mert te sárvérű vagy. Látod, még te sem tudhatsz mindent – vigyorgott. Hermione szeme fenyegetően megvillant.

_Te mocsok! Ezért még számolunk! _

– Tudnád mellőzni ezt a jelzőt… kérlek? – kérdezte nagyon-nagyon kedvesen.  
>Malfoy tovább vigyorgott.<br>– Nem hagyhattam ki ezt az alkalmat.

_Anyaszomorító! _

– Folytatnád, kérlek? – pillogott Hermione.  
>– Szóval, ott tartottam, hogy már az anyatejjel szívtam magamba az előítéleteket. Mindig azt hallottam, hogy különb vagyok másoknál meg különleges… A szüleim nagyon szerettek.<br>Hermione bólintott.  
>– Nem volt okom megkérdőjelezni a szüleim értékrendjét, mert hitelesek voltak a számomra. Mindenki felnézett apámra, tisztelték őt, hajbókoltak előtte. Bármit megvehetett és bármit megtehetett, amit csak akart. Befolyásolhatott mindenkit maga körül, még a minisztériumban is átírhatta a törvényeket. Csak pénz kérdése volt… Felnéztem rá. Olyan akartam lenni, mint ő.<p>

_Ezt úgy hívják: neveltetés. Pont olyan lettél, mint az apád. Azt hiszed, mindent megkaphatsz, minden tőled függ. Az emberek úgy táncolnak, ahogy te fütyülsz. Nem jó, de ez van… Világos. _

– Folytasd, kérlek!  
>– Aztán visszatért a Sötét Nagyúr… és minden megváltozott. Az eltűnése előtt az apám volt az első számú embere, de többé már nem.<br>– Mi történt? – kérdezte Hermione – s őszintén kíváncsi volt. Furcsamód imponált neki, hogy Draco Malfoy megnyílt előtte, de ezt egyelőre nem kívánta elismerni magának.  
>– A Sötét Nagyúr feltétel nélküli engedelmességet vár el az embereitől, Granger. Mit gondolsz, mennyire tetszett neki, hogy visszatért kedvenc halálfalójához, és azt tapasztalta, hogy megváltozott? Már nem engedelmeskedik neki gondolkodás nélkül… Mert már mást tart fontosnak.<br>– Mi volt fontosabb az apádnak?  
>– Hát anyám és én, Granger. Mindennél fontosabbak vagyunk neki.<br>– Oh…  
>Draco mélyet sóhajtott, ujjaival szórakozottan kapirgálta a fekete, elegáns nadrágot a combján. Hermione elnézte minden mozdulatát. Ez az egész helyzet kezdett bizarrul meghitt irányba eltolódni a számára. Némileg zavarta is, hogy a fiú ennyire remekül játszik empátiája húrjain.<br>– Apám próbált védeni minket, főleg engem… De a Sötét Nagyúr gyengeségnek tartja az érzelmeket. Gyávának és ostobának tartja azt az embert, aki szeret, félt és önfeláldozó. Gyötörte apámat az érzéseiért, amíg végül elbukott. Azt hiszem, most jobb neki az Azkabanban ülni, mint a saját otthonában.

_Rossz oldalra állt. Egyszerű. _

– Akkor te miért lettél Voldemort embere?  
>Malfoy összerezzent.<br>– Ne mondd ki a Sötét Nagyúr nevét! – harsant a parancs.  
>– Bocsánat. – Hermione először látta meg Malfoyban a halálfalók könyörtelenségét. Veszélyesnek tűnt. Nyelt egyet, hogy elűzze a torkában gyűlt gombócot. – Folytasd, kérlek!<br>– Bosszúból. Mi másért? Első dühömben bosszút akartam állni a Jóslatok Termében történtek miatt Potteren meg az igazgatón. Őket hibáztattam apám bukásáért.  
>Hermione egy pillanat alatt kapcsolt.<br>– Tényleg te vagy a merénylő, ahogy Harry hiszi. Te küldted a nyakláncot Katie Bell-lel és a mérgezett bort... De kinek? Dumbledore-nak... ?!  
>– Gyorsan vonsz le következtetéseket, Granger. Tíz pont a Griffendélnek! – vigyorgott Malfoy tettetett elismeréssel. – Igen, én voltam.<p>

_Te jó ég! Édes Istenkém! Megvan, kiszedtem belőle! _

– Látom, nagyon örülsz, Granger – gúnyolódott a mardekáros. – Megkaptad az információt, és már nem is érdekelnek a lelkem legféltettebb rejtelmei?

_A lelke? Érdekli a francot ennek a beképzelt majomnak a nyavalygása! _

– Folytasd, kérlek!  
>Malfoy most először vetett a lányra sértődött pillantást.<br>– De mostanra már rájöttem az igazságra. Rájöttem, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr engem is csak felhasznál. Ugyanúgy gyötör, ahogy apámmal tette. Kényszeríteni akar, hogy színt valljak végre. A halálfalóságért cserébe megbízott egy feladattal, amit teljesítenem kell… Vagy véghezviszem, és olyan érzéketlen emberré válok, mint ő, vagy elbukom, s akkor megöl. A Sötét Nagyúr halállal jutalmazza a kudarcot.

_Akkor előtte a választás. Hát, nem irigylem... _

– De a szüleimnek még a halálnál is rosszabb sorsot szán. Végig kell nézniük a vívódásomat. Már tudom.

_Szereti őket, a saját sorsa nem számít. Hát emiatt gyötrődik… _

– Itt állok a siker kapujában, és nem tudom, mit tegyek. – Malfoy tekintete lassan az egyik díszesen faragott szekrényre vándorolt. Hermione követte a pillantását, és nyomban ledermedt: a fal mellett az a rossz Volt-nincs szekrény állt, amiben tavaly Montagou-t eltüntették a Weasley ikrek.

_Megjavította? Ez őrület! _– kúszott fel az iszonyat Hermione torkán. – _Akkor észrevétlen bárkit behozhat a kastélyba! Akár halálfalókat! Voldemortot is! Mindenki életveszélyben van a Roxfortban! Főleg Harry és Dumbledore!_

Malfoy ránézett, és elmosolyodott.  
>– Még nem javítottam meg, de napokon belül kész lesz. Viszont nem tudom, lesz-e elég erőm véghezvinni a küldetésem.<p>

_Gyenge? Hála égnek! _

Malfoy szeme dühösen villant rá; Hermionét ez most cseppet sem érdekelte, csak járatta az agyát:

_Jézusom, egy Volt-nincs szekrény! _

– Hol van a párja? – kérdezte óvatosan a szekrény felé sandítva. Igyekezett elnyomni hangjában a mohó kíváncsiságot, félt, nehogy a cél előtt mondjon csődöt.  
>– Borgin boltjában – hangzott a készséges felelet.<p>

_Itt valami nagyon nem stimmel. _

– Miért mondtad ezt el nekem?  
>Draco mélyet sóhajtott, sokáig méregette, s most tekintete nem volt gúnyos vagy lenéző.<br>– Természetesen törlöm az emlékeidet, mielőtt kilépsz ebből a szobából – felelte egyszerű őszinteséggel. – A célom az volt, hogy elmondhassam valakinek, ami nyomja a lelkem, de a lebukás veszélye nélkül.

_Hát persze, hogy ez volt a terve. Törli az emlékeimet. Világos. Én is ezt tenném a helyében. Meg kell győznöm! Nincs más esélyem. _

Hermione eltöprengett. Mostanra már letett arról, hogy valaki meghallotta az ajtó csapódását, és a segítségére siet. Amúgy is, ez a Szükség Szobája, ide nem juthat be akárki. Egyedül kell kimásznia szorult helyzetéből. Ez immár világossá vált. Úgy döntött, megadja Dracónak, amire vágyik: egy okos, külső szemlélő véleményét. A másik oldalról. Persze úgy, hogy az neki is hasznos legyen.

– Miért állsz olyan ügy mellé, amiben nem hiszel? – szegezte a fiúnak a kérdést.  
>Malfoy felvonta a szemöldökét.<br>– Miért baj ez? Te is kiállsz egy ügy mellett.  
>– Az más. Én szabad akaratomból teszem.<br>Draco elszakította róla a tekintetét, és pillantása a Volt-nincs szekrényre rebbent.  
>– Nem mindegy? – legyintett.<br>Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét.  
>– Nem bizony! – felelte. – Te nem meggyőződésből cselekszel. Te sosem azt tetted, amit akartál; te csak azt tetted, amit elvártak tőled. Először a szüleid azt akarták, hogy úgy élj, ahogy a Malfoy-névhez illik. Te engedelmeskedtél. Most meg hagyod, hogy más használjon fel a céljaihoz. Nem szívből, meggyőződésből lettél halálfaló, csak belesodródtál, mert azt hitted, nincs más választásod. Nem te akarod ezt az egészet.<p>

Malfoy figyelmesen hallgatta, nem vágott közbe, nem vigyorgott. Most sokkal inkább tűnt annak az értelmes fiúnak, akit Hermione az övét megközelítő tanulmányi eredményei alapján a fölényes viselkedés mögött mindig sejtett.

– De van választásod: állj ellen! – folytatta. – Légy férfi: add fel magad! És én segítek neked.

A fiú hallgatott, arcából egy pillanat alatt futott ki az a kis szín, amit eddig a kellemes, fölényes helyzete miatti elégedettség festett a bőrére. Hermione határozottan érezte az elbizonytalanodását, s lélegzet-visszafojtva várta a válaszát.

– Nem – csóválta meg a fejét Malfoy. – Te ezt nem értheted. Mardekáros vagyok, nem rohanok a vesztembe. Ha nem teszem meg, amire kényszerít, akkor a Sötét Nagyúr megöl, és nem csak engem, hanem a szüleimet is. Az anyámat is, Granger. Nem adhatom fel magam.

_Szeret, félt, vívódik és retteg. Értem én. Csak sajnos így nem tudom meggyőzni soha _ – eresztett le Hermione. Alsó ajkát beharapta, s hagyta, hogy a gondolatai feltartóztathatatlanul cikázzanak. – _Viszont közveszélyes, ha folytatja a tervét… Ki kell jutnom a szobából, és azonnal szólnom kell Dumbledore-nak. Meg kell tartanom az emlékeimet. Kényszerítenem kell, hogy elengedjen. Kéne a pálcám… Ott fekszik mellette a kanapén…_

Hermione nagyon ügyelt rá, hogy sóvár pillantása a pálcája felé ne legyen feltűnő, de egy szívdobbanásnyi idővel lemaradt Draco mögött. Malfoy végigmérte, és a kezét azonnal Hermione pálcájára tette. Farkasszemet néztek.

_Előnyben van. El kell terelnem a figyelmét valamivel, és meg kell szereznem a pálcám. Bármi áron a közelébe kell férkőznöm. De hogyan? Talán… Nem! Azt, azért mégsem kellene! Vagy mégis? Vannak szabályok, amiket érdemes áthágni, ha van kiért. És a cél szentesíti az eszközt... Ugye? Van köztünk valami különös vibrálás. Érzem, amióta bejöttem ide… Vibrálás? Nem, tudom már, mi ez… Élvezi, hogy a markában vagyok. Játszik velem, mint macska az egérrel. Csak ezt tudom kihasználni. Oké, hogyan csinálná ezt Lavender vagy Parvati? _

Hermione döntött: megadja Dracónak a lehetőséget, hogy tovább játsszon vele, persze némi hátsószándékkal. Mélyet sóhajtott és lassú, ráérős mozdulattal kibújt a talárjából, aztán lehúzta mellényét, s viszolyogva bár, de kigombolt a blúzán néhány gombot. Csak félve pislantott dekoltázsára, és összegezte, hogy a két apró halom közötti területre éppen jó rálátás mutatkozhat onnan, ahol a mardekáros ült. Malfoy egyelőre gúnyos mosollyal figyelte a mozdulatait.  
>– Mit akarsz, Granger? Ugye nem azt, amire gondolok?<br>Hermione még elkapta a fiú tekintetét, mielőtt felállt.  
>– Nem tudom, mire gondolsz, Malfoy! Csak melegem van.<p>

Tétován megállt a fotel mellett, és lesimította rövid szoknyáján a nem létező ráncokat. Mérhetetlen zavarban volt. Még más fiúnak sem csinált ilyesmit, nemhogy olyannak, aki lenézi őt. Draco figyelte, Hermione jól érezte vizslató pillantását, ami szinte befurakodott a ruhája alá. Máris meztelennek érezte magát. Rakoncátlan haját a füle mögé simította, még elkapta Malfoy kíváncsi tekintetét, mielőtt elfordult. Ügyelve rá, hogy a lábát Lavendertől ellesett módon, kecsesen tegye egymás után. Kényelmes, csípőringatós léptekkel indult meg a szobában. Kicsit billegett, hisz nem szokott hozzá, hogy így kellesse magát, de így is eljutott az egyik polchoz. Mélyet sóhajtott, és jobb kezét a mellkasára tette, ujjaival lassan cirógatta a bőrét, mintha éppen szórakozottan nézelődne, és ezt mintegy mellékesen tenné. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Draco mocorogni kezd, reményei szerint azért, hogy jobb legyen a rálátás, s szinte végtelen önfegyelemre volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy ne nézzen a fiúra, így ellenőrizve az elért hatást.

Levett a polcokról ezt-azt, alaposan megnézte, majd visszarakta – így tartva magán Malfoy tekintetét. Lázasan törte az agyát, hogy mit tehetne még, minden eddigi olvasott és ellesett tapasztalatát latba vetve. A legfölső polcon egy többszínű díszített dobozka volt, ugyan nem érdekelte, de kicsit lábujjhegyre emelkedett, s mintha csak a mozdulat miatt lenne szükséges, icipicit homorított a testén nyújtózkodás közben. Közel sem voltak akkora mellei, mint Madam Rosmertának, de remélte, hogy így az övéi is jobban domborodnak. Kicsit elvétette a nyújtózkodást, kibillent az egyensúlyból, s meg kellett kapaszkodnia, hogy ne boruljon fel.

Szinte azonnal hallotta Malfoy kuncogását.  
>– Nem megy ez neked, Granger. És nem is áll jól… Kár erőlködnöd.<br>Hermione szeme dacosan villant felé. Draco derűs tekintettel állta a pillantását. A lányt elöntötte az akaratosság, az még nem fordult elő vele, hogy valamiben ne lenne jó, sőt, a legjobb, amibe csak belekezdett. A csábítás sem lehet ördöngösség… Jó, jó, nem különösen szép, de azt, hogy valaki vonzó, nem a külcsín adja, hanem a személyiség. Ezt már elégszer látta mugli filmekben, vagy olvasta könyvekben és újságokban, hogy most erőt merítsen belőle.

Ginny is megirigyelte volna azt a magabiztosságot, amit a lépteibe erőltetett, ráérősen mozgott, jó alaposan megmutatva így a fiúnak minden apró porcikáját. Mikor körbeért a szobában, elé állt. Malfoy kissé már lejjebb ereszkedett a kanapén, így kényelmesebben figyelhette eddig az előadást. Hermione belépett Draco terpeszébe, s hagyta, hogy lábai a fiú combjához érjenek. Érezte, hogy a szíve hevesen dobog, minden porcikáját átjárta az elszánt izgalom.

Draco higgadtan viszonozta a pillantását, kezét azonban le sem vette a pálcájáról. Hermione hátravetette hosszú haját, ahogy Parvati szokta, beletúrt, s elégedett sóhaj szakadt ki ajkai közül. Mikor úgy vélte, elég lesz, perzselőnek szánt tekintettel mérte végig az előtte nyújtózkodó fiút.  
>– Jaj, Granger, ne csigázz, mert nem bírja a szívem! – kapott színpadiasan a mellkasához Malfoy.<p>

_Felőlem vigyoroghatsz, amíg tudsz…_

Lassan leereszkedett a kanapéra. Fleur szokása ilyen szorosan Billhez simulni, hogy a combjaik összeérjenek. Előre nyúlt, picit nyújtózkodott, s tenyerével végigcirógatta a fiú pálcát óvó kézét. Malfoy csak egy pillanatig hezitált, ez látszott a szeme villanásán – de végül engedett az érintésnek. Hermione gyöngéden végigfuttatta rajta az ujjait, többször is egymás után. Draco bőre puha és meleg volt – furcsamód nem volt kellemetlen érintenie. Finoman megragadta, s lassan, tartva a szemkontaktust, az ajkához emelte.

A szürke szemek nem eresztették, éberen figyelték minden mozdulatát.  
>– Ez az – susogta Malfoy –, mutass nekem újat, Granger!<br>Hermione nem válaszolt, helyette sóhajtott egy mélyet, s ajkaival először lágyan cirógatta végig az ujjakat, mindegyiket, alaposan és egymás után. Végül Dracóra pillantott – a lehető legkihívóbb tekintetével, mintha csak Pansy csinálná –, s finom csókokat lehelt az ujjbegyekre – az ő szája is bizsergett az érintéstől.

Malfoy már nem mosolygott, csak óvatosan méregette, tekintete egész elsötétült, mint a viharos égbolt. Hermione élvezte a rá irányuló figyelmet, belefelejtkezett a szürke szemekbe, s gyöngéden belecsókolt a meleg tenyérbe. Egyszerre sóhajtottak fel.

_Mi a fene? _

Hermione Draco ujjaival lassan cirógatta arcának vonalát, végigsimította nyakának ívét, végül a kezet blúza kivágásába csúsztatta. Aztán remegve várt.

_Egy kéz a blúzom alatt. Pontosabban: egy fiú keze a blúzom alatt. Egészen pontosan: Draco Malfoy keze a blúzom alatt._

Malfoy nevetett. Őrjítően hosszú ideig várt. Aztán ujjai játékosan, de magabiztos alapossággal futottak át a mellének bőrén. Hermione önkéntelenül remegett bele a fura érzésbe.  
>– Nocsak, ez jólesik neked? – jött a gunyoros mosoly.<p>

_De utálom, amikor így nevet! Ezért meglakolsz! Elveszem az eszed! El én! Képes vagyok rá, látom…_ – futott át az agyán, de nem válaszolt. Helyette kimért mozdulatokkal felemelkedett a kanapéról, s könnyedén Draco ölére ereszkedett. Megtámaszkodott a fiú feje mellett a méregzöld kanapén, fölé hajolt és hagyta, hogy haja sátorként boruljon rájuk. Combjaival megszorította Malfoy combjait. Rögtön érezte megfeszülni Draco testét maga alatt. Elszántan egymás szemébe néztek.

– Granger, fogalmad sincs, mivel játszol, ugye? – suttogta a fiú.  
>Most sem válaszolt, tényleg lövése sem volt, így csak nézett a szürke szemekbe. Aztán tekintete lassan lejjebb vándorolt; a gyűlölt-szép szájra, amin az annyira utált, gúnyos mosoly játszott. Ráhajolt, érezte a leheletét, Malfoy bőrének illata keveredett valami más aromával, s a kettő együtt kifejezetten kellemes volt. Hermione végigfuttatta nyelvét a fiú felső ajkán, majd az alsón is, aztán finoman harapdálni kezdte a száját. Sajátja már bizsergett, Draco azonban tétlen maradt.<p>

_Nem tudsz ellenállni, érzem a sejtjeimben. Csókolj vissza, vagy megőrülök! _

És Malfoy visszacsókolta. Az ajka meglepően lágy, a csókja óvatosan gyöngéd volt, s Hermione észrevétlen felejtkezett bele. Azon kapta magát, hogy ujjaival már a fiú vékony szálú haját szántja. Draco felegyenesedett, mellkasával melleihez préselődött, átfonta derekát, s jobban magához húzta. Hermione a ruháikon keresztül is érezte a fiú heves szívdobbanásait. Malfoy csak csókolta, egyre bátrabban, egyre nagyobb hévvel, mégis türelmesen, várva, hogy csituljon az ellenállás. Hermione hátravetette fejét, lehunyta szemét s homorított a testén, ahogy a fiú ujjai elmerültek a hátraomló hosszú hajában a tarkójánál. Malfoy csókolgatta felkínált nyakát, a füle alatti érzékeny bőrét, aztán ajkai átfutottak a mellkasára. Egyik kezét végigvezette az oldalán, és megmarkolta csípőjét.

Hermione megérezte combjain a fiú fellobbanó vágyát. Ösztönből húzódott hátrébb. Félénken pislogott, nem tudta eldönteni, mi zavarja jobban: Draco letagadhatatlan vágya, vagy a szégyentelen öröm, amiért képes volt ezt a hatást kiváltani. Igazából még azt is képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy zavarja, vagy élvezi egyáltalán.

_Öööö..._

Tapasztalatlanságával futó kis mosolyt csalt Draco arcára. Hermione beharapta az alsó ajkát kínjában, az ilyen apró gesztusai tényleg átkozottul vonzóvá tették Malfoyt. A tekintetük összekapcsolódott, s Hermione már határozottan tolta hátra Dracót, hogy annak feje ismét a kanapén nyugodjon. Végigmérte a fiú mellkasán feszülő fekete inget, melyen elegáns, ezüst gombok sora díszelgett. Ujjai végigfutottak a szöveten, egészen a nadrág övéig. Jól csinálhatta, mert Malfoy ajkai egy sóhajjal elnyíltak, és a fiú combjait is érezte megfeszülni maga alatt. Hermione csak bámult a felhős szemekbe.

Sokáig bíbelődött a gombokkal, hisz keze remegett az izgalomtól, de végül könnyű mozdulatokkal simította egyre lejjebb a fekete szövetet. A fiú felsőteste átlagon felül szép volt, olyan, amit már pusztán nézni is bizsergető, állapította meg magában Hermione, viszont a sápadt bőrt egy frissnek tűnő seb szelte át. Hermione pontosan tudta, hol és hogyan szerezte. Mutatóujjával megérintette a halványrózsaszín heget, mire Draco mellkasa megemelkedett.  
>– Fáj még?<br>– Kicsit...  
>Hermione nagyon nem akarta, mégis bűntudat kúszott fel a torkán, hiszen ha pár hete képes hatni Harryre a Herceg-féle könyvvel kapcsolatban, akkor Draco nem kerül kis híján a halál szélére az ismeretlen átoktól. Hermione, mintegy vezeklésképpen, ajkaival tapadt a Sectumpsempra helyére, óvatos csókot lehet oda, ahol a fiú kulcscsontjánál a heg kezdődött. Azonnal érzékelte, ahogy Draco megremeg. Hermione féléken pillantott fel rá, valamire várt, egy jelzésre talán, ami azt súgná, hogy Draco nem haragszik. Őrültség volt ebben bíznia, hisz a fiú honnan tudhatta volna, hogy ő mennyit ostorozza magát azóta is, amiért hagyta Harryt ennyire önfejűnek lenni.<p>

Draco rábámult - talán hitetlenkedve, és Hermione sehogyan sem tudta hová tenni ezt a felismerését. Akaratlanul összerezzent, amikor a fiú az arca felé nyúlt sápadt ujjaival. Aztán amint meglátta Malfoy karján a borzalmat, ledermedt. A Sötét Jegy, halványan ugyan, de letagadhatatlanul ott virított a fiú alkarján. Draco érzékelte hezitálását, és megállt a mozdulattal. Hosszúra nyúlt másodpercekig bámulták egymást. Malfoy fintorgott, vonásain csak egy szívdobbanásnyi időre futott át a tőle szokatlan szomorúság, de Hermionénak ez elég volt, hogy döntésre jusson: kicsit előre dőlt, s engedte, hogy az arca belesimuljon a fiú tenyerébe. Először mosolyogtak a másikra szívből, mióta ismereték egymást.

_Nocsak…_

Hermione újra felegyenesedett, és kényelmesen gombolgatni kezdte a saját blúzát. Draco tekintete mohón a mozdulataira tapadt, s Hermione sóhajtva vette tudomásul, hogy a fiú keze a lábára simult, valamivel térd fölött. Aztán Draco lassan végigvezette tenyerét, s egészen bizalmasan kezdte cirógatni a rövid szoknyája alatt. Hermione ösztönből mozdult, combjait szélesebbre nyitva engedett az ismeretlennek, s Malfoy ujjai eleinte csak a fehérnemű mentén simították, majd becsusszantak alá. Nem törődve az ölében éledő forrósággal, Hermione hátravetette a haját, kicsit homorított, majd engedte, hogy a blúza lassan lecsússzon vállairól és a hátáról. Icipicit megborzongott, ahogy bőrét érte a szoba hűvös levegője, legalábbis ezt szerette volna hinni inkább, mint azt, hogy Malfoy simogatása hozta lázba. Draco pillantása hitetlenkedve futott ide-oda a meztelenségén. Hermione félénken pislogott, legszívesebben karjaival takargatta volna apró melleit.  
>– Észbontó vagy, Granger.<br>– Nem – ellenkezett Hermione.  
>– De. – Draco bátorítóan rámosolygott, tenyerét a csípőjére simította, s kissé megemelkedett, egyértelmű merevedését Hermione öléhez préselte. Muszáj volt egyszerre felsóhajtaniuk.<p>

_Még… még… még… Nehogy abbahagyd! _

Malfoy az arcára kapta tekintetét, ajkain elégedett mosoly játszott – s Hermione nem értette a büszkeségének okát. De ebben a pillanatban már nem is érdekelte, száját újra a fiúéra tapasztorta, hogy letörölje azt az utált vigyort. Draco megmarkolta fenekét, mélyen az ölére húzta, egy ütemre ringatóztak, szenvedélyesen csókolóztak. Hermione készségesen hozzásimult, bőr a bőrhöz ért, és átkarolta Malfoy vállát. A diadal érzése mellett elöntötte még valami ismeretlen, elemi éhség. A vágy feltartóztathatatlanul vágtázott végig az érzékein, s ő tehetetlenül adta át magát az ösztöneinek.

_Ez az, levettem a lábáról! Most, vagy soha! Amíg abba tudod hagyni... _

Bal kezével lassan a fiú combja mellé, a pálcája után araszolt… – rögtön megérezte csuklóján a szorítást. Csalódottan pillantott fel.

_Ennek nem így kellett volna történnie! A terv jó volt! Elcsábítottam!_

Malfoy fölényesen mosolygott rá; futó csókot lehet a szájára.  
>– Látom minden gondolatod, amióta beléptél a szobába, Granger. A legilimencia nagyon szórakoztató.<br>Hermione ledermedt.  
>– Te belemásztál a fejembe? – kérdezte.<br>– Bele bizony.  
>– Lefegyvereztél, bezártál és elvetted a gondolataim?<br>– Mit mondhatnék? Ügyes vagyok – vigyorgott a mardekáros.  
>Hermione szabad keze a fiú felé lendült – hatalmas erővel meg akarta ütni, mindent elsöprő, tehetetlen dühében bántani akarta, megsebezni, fájdalmat okozni neki. Malfoy egyik keze azonban még mindig satuként szorította a karját, majd a másikat is megragadta, s szelíd erőszakkal hátracsavarta mindkettőt. Nyelvével körberajzolta egyik mellbimbóját.<br>Hermione csak remegett az indulattól; Malfoy diadalittas arccal nézett fel rá.  
>– Én figyelmeztettelek, hogy ne játssz a tűzzel, Granger! Megégetheted magad.<br>– Engedj el, Malfoy!  
>– Eszem ágában sincs – morogta a nyakának bőrére.<br>– Eressz el!  
>– Nem... Egy kicsit felejtsük el a pálcád – susogta fülébe Draco, forró leheletével csiklandozva azt. – Te is ugyanúgy akarod. Még mindig kívánsz. Látom a gondolataidban, ezt ne feledd...<br>Félig ruhátlanok voltak, egyformán ziláltak a vágytól, tébolyítóan hosszú ideig néztek farkasszemet. Hermione tehetetlennek és végtelenül kiszolgáltatottnak érezte magát, de a legszörnyűbb mégis az volt, hogy biztosra tudta: nem fog kijutni az emlékeivel a szobából. Itt van egy furcsa helyzetben ő, aki sosem tartotta sem szépnek, sem kívánatosnak magát, egy olyan fiúval, aki sosem kedvelte, sőt számtalanszor kigúnyolta, kinevette, lenézte őt, most mégis remeg minden érintésétől, s a szemét elsötétíti a vágy…

Hogyan keveredhetne ki győztesen? Ez volt a nagy kérdés. Hermionénak most mindenki másnál okosabbnak kellett lennie.

Draco figyelte, s Hermione immáron tisztában volt azzal, hogy a fiú lesi minden gondolatát. Malfoynak tökéletesen igaza volt, akarta, kívánta őt. Nagyon is! Már túl messzire ment a meggondolatlan próbálkozása közben, ezt kár volt tagadnia. S ezek az érzések csak tovább szították gyűlöletét, amiért a nálánál tapasztaltabb Draco hagyta eddig elmenni. Teste kielégületlenül lüktetett, bőre érintés után égett, furcsa kettősség tombolt benne, mégsem merte hideg fejjel, számítón végiggondolni a helyzetüket.

Elszántan egymás szemébe néztek. Méregették a másikat. Hermione kétségbeesve próbált nem gondolni olyasmire, ami elárulhatná.  
>– Nem fogod megbánni. Bízz bennem!<p>

És Hermione gyorsan, ösztönből döntött: a jelenlegi helyzetében a legjobb választás, ha megadja Dracónak, amire vágyik: egy különleges szeretőt ma éjszakára. Egy olyan lányt, akit a vágyai hajtanak, aki semmit sem gondol át. Kissé előbbre tolta csípőjét, hogy újfent érezhesse Malfoy vágyát – s nem maradt el a hatás: Draco elengedte a karjait, két oldalt tenyerébe fogta arcát, magához húzta. Csókja puhán érintette száját.

Malfoy lágyan simogatta bőrét, ujjai átfutottak a nyakán, mellén, az oldalán. Gyakorlottan, lassan szította vágyát. Tenyere ráfeszült derekára, átfordította, s Hermione készségesen emelte csípőjét, hogy a fiú lefejthesse róla a maradék ruhát. Malfoy feltérdelt a lábánál a kanapéra, és lassan végignézett meztelen testén. Hermione beleborzongott a pillantásába. Pőrén feküdt előtte. _Draco Malfoy_ előtt. Hermione félénken pislogott fel rá.

– Én... – Magyarázkodni akart. Mégis meggondolni magát? Nem pont _vele_ tervezte az első éjszakáját. Bár, szerencsére nem fog emlékezni rá...

Malfoy sötét pillantása belefojtott minden további szót. Hermione beharapta alsó ajkát, a plafont bámulta és csak hallgatta, ahogy a fiú nadrágjának övével neszezik. Aztán nyúlánk alakjával fölé hajolt, két karjával megtámaszkodott a feje mellett. Hermione a bőrén érezte a fiúból áradó magabiztos erőt és forróságot.

Egymás szemébe néztek.  
>– Csak hagyd, hogy lássam a gondolataid.<p>

S Hermionéról egy pillanat alatt hullott le minden erkölcsi lánc. Magához húzta a fút, és viszonozta csókját. Draco ajkai végigfutottak vállán, a nyakán, magabiztos pontossággal talált rá az érintésekre, amelyekkel tovább szíthatta vágyát. Gyakorlott gyorsasággal, mégis türelmesen várva, hogy a lány teljesen átadja magát. Hermionénak nem kellett legilimencia, hogy tudja, Dracót csak egy hajtja előre: meg akarja mutatni neki a jobbik oldalát. Érezni akarja, hogy van választása, még akkor is, ha csak egy éjszakára szól, ha nem más, csak önámítás. Hermione kész örömmel tárta hát ki elméjét, és készségesen hagyta, hogy féltett gondolatai, minden amire csak vágyott, ahányszor csak az első együttlétéről fantáziált, válogatás nélkül kússzon elő a tudatából.

Malfoy finoman csusszant belé, fájdalma elolvadt Draco gyöngédségében, Hermione ösztönből ölelte magához, ujjai hálásan simították a fiú domború hátát. Cseppet sem voltak túlzóak a kósza pletykák, Malfoy tényleg értette a dolgát. Pontosan az a típus volt, akivel bármelyik lány szíves-örömest megégetné magát. Túlságosan ellenállhatatlan, meglehetősen tapasztalt és meglepően gyöngéd szeretőnek bizonyult. És Hermione készségesen felvette a fiú ritmusát, hagyta, hogy Draco elvegyen tőle mindent, amit csak akar, hogy oly módon szeresse, ahogy csak vágyik rá.

Malfoy szenvedélyes volt, s Hermione cáfolhatatlanul érezte: Draco akarja. Ezen az éjszakán mindennél jobban. _Őt_, és senki mást. Hermionét feltartóztathatatlanul járta át a diadalittas öröm. Valósággal megrészegült saját erejétől; élvezte a befolyását, amivel ilyen hatást tudott kiváltani. Perzselő tűzként járta át saját szenvedélyességének tudata a testét, minden egyes mozdulatuk, minden érintésük a végletekig sodorta, s a gyönyör pillanatában váltott csókjuk a folytatás ígéretét hordozta magában.

Lassan csitult szívverésük, s Malfoy mellérogyott a szűk fekhelyen. Sokáig csak némán nézték egymást, kifulladva, levegőért kapkodva, mint akik most látják a másik igazi arcát. Hermione nem értette, hogyan adhat neki ennyi gyöngédséget, hogyan lehet olyasvalaki jó hozzá, akit szívből gyűlölt a mai napig.

– Nem vagyok olyan érzéketlen, mint hitted?  
>– Nem...<br>Draco rámosolygott, végigcirógatta az arcát.  
>– Maradhatok az az ember, akinek most látsz?<p>

Hermione nem válaszolt, nem is gondolkodott a lehetséges válaszán. Csak bámulták egymást. Órák, vagy csak percek teltek el így – nem érzékelték, aztán újra csókolták a másikat. S ahogy a vágytól felhős szemekbe nézett, Hermione tudta, hogy hamarosan eléri célját: ő akart lenni a tiltott gyümölcs, amit igazi kihívás, ezért oly nehéz ízlelni, de félelmetesen édes és felejthetetlen… Biztosan tudta, hogy jó úton jár.

Szenvedélyüknek nem volt vége, csak kezdte, újra és újra szerették egymást a rejtegetni szánt titkok szobájában. Nem volt ez más, pusztán testiség, ölelésekben feltörő érzelmek egymás iránt.

Már hajnalodott, mikor kimerülten elnyúltak egymás mellett, s Malfoy szoros ölelésébe zárta. Hermione lehunyta szemeit, nem akart beszélni, és már nem akart gondolkodni sem. Mérhetetlenül fáradt volt és elgyötört.  
>Malfoy ajkai puhán futottak át a vállán.<br>– Az enyém vagy?  
>– Nem.<br>Még érzékelte, ahogy Draco az arcát hajába fúrja, majd mély, álomtalan álomba zuhant.

***

Hermione úgy érezte, hogy csak percekre hunyta le a szemét, és máris felébredt. Pár pillanat alatt tudatosultak benne az éjszaka eseményei, s szeme azonnal riadtan kipattant. Magához szorította takaróját, felült a fekhelyén és egy pillantással felmérte a helyzetét: még mindig a kanapén van, mezítelen, az illatából ítélve Draco talárjával van betakarva, az ő ruhái gondosan összehajtogatva hevernek mellette egy takaros kis kupacban. Hermione az éjjel sejtette, hogy reggel minden más lesz, a hajnal első sugaraival kéretlenül előtörnek lelkéből az erkölcsi aggályai. Abban reménykedett, hogy az emlékei nélkül ébredhet fel, így kikerülheti a bűntudatot. Mérhetetlenül csalódott volt.

– Miért vagy még mindig itt? – tette fel kérdését a másik személynek, aki a szobában volt.  
>– Neked is jó reggelt, kedvesem – hangzott a gunyoros válasz.<br>Malfoy felöltözve, a helyiség másik végében, ugyanabban a fotelban ült, amiből ő, Hermione az este felállt, és… vonzó nővé vált.  
>– Miért…?! – kérdezte. A kezeit bámulta, nem akarózott a fiúra néznie.<br>– Nem akartalak egyedül hagyni.  
>Hermione mégis Malfoyra bámult.<p>

_Ne… Jézusom, beszélgetnem is kell…_

– Nem akarsz velem beszélgetni?  
>– Kiszállnál a fejemből…?!<br>Malfoy fürkészőn mérte végig.  
>– Az éjszaka nem zavart, de ahogy akarod.<br>Hermione sóhajtott.  
>– Halljuk gyorsan! Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte.<br>– Vártam, hogy felébredj, és közben töprengtem kettőnkről.  
>– És mire jutottál?<br>Mélytengeri csönd ereszkedett a szobára.  
>– Más vagy minden lánynál, akivel eddig dolgom volt. Okosabb és izgalmasabb vagy bármelyiknél. Melletted én is más lehetnék. Nem akarok lemondani rólad.<br>Hermione ezt vágyott hallani, mikor bántani akarta a fiút, Draco gyöngédsége tükrében azonban most mégis szemétnek érezte magát. Nem volt boldog tőle. Malfoyra kapta a tekintetét.  
>– Nincs neked elég bajod nélkülem is? – kérdezte.<br>Újra hosszúra nyúlt a csend.  
>– A szüleim majd idővel megértik. Nagyon szeretnek engem – dacoskodott Malfoy, mint egy elkényeztetett gyerek.<br>– Nem egy kiskutya vagyok, amiről megkérdezed anyuékat, hogy megtarthatod-e.  
>Ez fájhatott Malfoynak, mert sokáig makacsan hallgatott. Hermione törte meg a csendet:<br>– És a Nagyurad? Ő is szeret, és megértő lesz?  
>– Ne beszélj velem úgy, mint egy hülyével! – csattant fel a fiú.<br>Hermione komoly maradt. Az előbb egyáltalán nem viccelt.  
>– Tanultam okklumenciát is Bella nénémtől. Megoldom – válaszolta a fiú magabiztosan.<br>Hermione vetett rá egy lesajnáló pillantást.  
>– Nem bízol bennem, Granger?<br>– Nem számít, hogy bízom-e benned – tért ki elegánsan a válasz elől. – Nem ettől függ a kettőnk jövője.  
>– Hanem?<br>Hermione fontolgatta, mit mondjon. Itt volt az utolsó lehetősége, ő még mindig nem adta fel a reményt, hogy információkkal gazdagon lépjen ki az ajtón.  
>– Két választásod van. Egy: kitörlöd az emlékeimet az elmúlt éjszakáról, és akkor búcsút intünk egymásnak – jobban mondva, te nekem, mert én nem fogok emlékezni rád soha. Kettő: együtt lépünk ki ezen az ajtón, kéz a kézben, és te feladod magad.<br>– Biztos, hogy nincs harmadik lehetőségem?  
>– Biztos.<br>Malfoy megmozdult – Hermione összerezzent ijedtében –, de a fiú csak a lábát fonta keresztbe. Kifejezéstelen tekintettel nézett vissza rá.  
>– Gyere <em>velem<em>, Draco… – Hermione magát is meglepte pillanatnyi gyengeségével. Zavartan igazgatta mellein Draco talárját, és sebesen próbálta elnyomni a kellemetlen sejtelmet, miszerint tudná az éjjel megismert Malfoyt szeretni. Ha Dracónak szabad akarata lenne.  
>Ismét hosszúra nyúlt a csönd a hajnali derengésben. Draco tőle szokatlan szomorúsággal méregette. Végül megrázta a fejét.<br>– Még mindig több okból nem tehetem – mondta rekedten.  
>– Ha így akarod, akkor legyen – sóhajtotta Hermione. – Töröld az emlékeimet!<br>– Nem ismerek rád, Granger. Nem bánod, hogy elvesznek az információk? Ilyen könnyen lemondasz róluk? – fölényeskedett Malfoy.  
>– Természetesen sajnálom az információkat, de nem az én kezemben van a döntés. Egyben viszont biztos vagyok, ha véghezviszed a terved – legyen az bármi –, én ott leszek, és nem fogunk egy oldalon állni.<br>Hosszú ideig némán bámulták egymást.  
>– Miért nem akarsz engem, Hermione?<p>

_Mert halálfaló vagy, és gyenge ahhoz, hogy változtass ezen._

Félve pislantott a fiúra, Draco szeme megrebbent, s Hermionénak elég volt ahhoz, hogy egy pillanat alatt lemondjon róla. Volt még mit tanulnia az okklumenciáról.  
>– Mondtam már, hogy szállj ki a fejemből!<br>A fiú hallgatása felért egy beismeréssel.  
>– Vérbeli mardekáros vagy – mondta Hermione. Az imént megfontoltan gondolt sértőre, mert biztos akart lenni a dolgában: minden kétséget kizáróan tudni akarta, hogy kettejüknek nem lehet közös jövője. – Még ezt a kérésem sem tudtad tiszteletben tartani. Essünk túl az egészen!<br>Draco hidegen végigmérte.  
>– Ha így akarod – biccentett kurtán.<br>Hermione sután pislogott.  
>– Elfordulnál kérlek, amíg felöltözöm?<br>Malfoy lesajnálóan mosolygott, de lassan felállt, s készségesen a fal felé fordult. Kezeit hanyagul a fekete nadrágja zsebébe süllyesztette. Hermione nyomban felpattant, s kapkodva felöltözött. Mikor végzett, a szoba közepére lépdelt. Draco a neszezésére megfordult, s kezében már ott volt a pálcája, varázslatra készen.  
>– Akkor… Mire vársz még… ?! – kérdezte elszántan Hermione.<br>Draco nem reagált a sürgetésre, sőt, lassan leeresztette a pálcáját.  
>– Nem félsz védtelenül elém állni?<br>– Nem.  
>Draco arcára kiült döbbenete.<br>– Még egy griffendéles sem lehet ilyen ostoba... Hogy ennyire megbízzon bennem.  
>Hermione sóhajtott, lehunyta szemeit, s hagyta, hogy a gondolatai végigcikázzanak az agyán.<br>– Nem kell bíznod bennem, te csak saját magadban bízol – csóválta a fejét Malfoy. – Nálam van mindkét pálca, látom a gondolataidat, mégis te irányítasz. Egész végig te irányítottál.  
>Hermione higgadtan állta a fiú tekintetét.<br>– Félelmetes vagy, Granger.  
>Hermione elégedetten elmosolyodott a gondolatra, hogy megértetheti Dracóval, mekkora a különbség két dolog között: nagyon nem mindegy, hogy pusztán mások kényszerítenek, vagy emelt fővel, saját megfontolásból teszed meg ugyanazt. Malfoy szerint lényegtelen a különbség, de Hermione tudta, hogy ezen az apróságon múlik minden a világon.<br>– Nekem – veled ellentétben – szabad akaratom van.  
>Draco sokáig méregette. Megköszörülte torkát, mielőtt megszólalt.<br>– Nem akarsz megtartani valamit? – kérdezte könnyednek szánt hangon.  
>Hermione agyán csak egy pillanatra futott át az egyetlen dolog, amit sajnált elfelejteni. Dracóra pislantott, félve, de annak a szeme sem rebbent. Malfoy végül rá emelte a pálcáját, de még mindig hezitálni látszott.<br>– Még egyet kérdezhetek tőled?  
>– Mi lenne az?<br>Draco töprengve méregette.  
>– Szerinted képes leszek a döntő pillanatban helyesen cselekedni?<br>– Dumbledore szerint sosem késő helyes döntéseket hozni – felelte gondolkodás nélkül.  
>Draco rábámult.<br>– Tényleg egy világ választ el minket, Granger – csóválta fejét. – Te ízig-vérig annak a vén bolondnak az embere vagy.  
>Hermione szeme dühösen megvillant.<br>– Akkor ezt tisztáztuk. Zárjuk le végre ezt a beszélgetést!  
>– Ahogy akarod – szólt a fiú, s felemelte pálcáját. Végéből aranyló szikrák hulltak a kopott szőnyegre. – <em>Exmemoriam!<em>

***

Hermione a Griffendél-toronyban állt a szobája közepén. Furcsamód nem emlékezett arra, hogy felkelt, sem arra, hogy felöltözött, sem semmire. Már egy jó ideje tétován forgolódott körbe-körbe azon töprengve, hogy milyen nap van, mit kell csinálnia, és egyáltalán mindenen. Jó erősen kellett törnie a fejét az emlékeiért.

_Az megvan, hogy este megint a könyvtárban kutattam, mert be akarom bizonyítani Harrynek, hogy a Félvér Herceg lány. Aztán haladtam a folyosón a hatodik… Nem, nem… Felmentem a hetedik emeletre… És… Semmi. _

Villámcsapásként jött a felismerés:  
>– Törölték az emlékeimet! Valaki belenyúlt az agyamba!<br>Aztán homályos érzések, képtelen, bizonytalan érzelmek is felbukkantak benne.  
>– Te jó ég! És nem csak az agyamba!<p>

Még érezte a testén az ujjakat, melyek érintették, egy szájat, mely csókolta, vágyat és szenvedélyt, amit az elmúlt éjszaka átélt. Sőt, valósággal hátrahőkölt a tudattól, hogy az egészet letagadhatatlanul élvezte. Hitetlenkedve tekintett lelkébe, hisz sosem képzelte magáról, hogy ennyire ellenállhatatlan, ennyire szenvedélyes és odaadó, _igazi vonzó nő_ lakozna benne. Lassú mozdulattal simított végig a karján, bőre még mindig égett, még minden sejtjében érezte a mámoros éjszakát…

– Jézusom! És önszántamból tettem! – roskadt le az ágya szélére. – Ez lehetetlen! De kivel? És miért?

Bárhogy próbálta felidézni azonban a partnere alakját, nem járt sikerrel. Kétségbeesve törte a fejét, s végül következtetésre jutott: valószínűleg elkerülhetetlen volt az emlékek törlése. De miért? És miért nem tökéletes? Önszántából tette, ez világos, akkor miért nem ragaszkodott az emlékeihez?

_Mert én magam kértem, hogy törölje, hisz sosem hagynám kényszeríteni magam semmire, amit nem akarok teljes szívemből _ – jött a felismerés. – _S valószínűleg azért maradtak meg az érzések, mert ezekhez ragaszkodtam. De ki tehette ezt velem... ?! _

Viszont akárhogy igyekezett, nem jutott előbbre. A fiú nem hagyott maga után kézzel fogható emlékeket, csak érzéseket.  
>– De milyeneket!<p>

_Ki kell derítenem, hogy ki volt az! Nem, Hermione Jean Granger, hatodéves, griffendéles prefektus nem nyugodhat addig, amíg nem jár a rejtély végére. Biztos vagyok abban, hogy ismerem és mindig voltak érzéseim iránta. De jók? Vagy rosszak? Meg fogom találni. Meg bizony! _

Nem volt más hátra, minthogy a nap folyamán sasszemmel figyelje a szóba jöhető diákokat. Végigmért minden útjába akadó fiút, s aztán elképzelte magát vele. Alaposan szemrevételezett, mérlegelt, s csak abban reménykedett, hogy az érzések és a vágy, amit maga után hagyott, majd felismeri a titokzatos szeretőt.

A Griffendél-toronyban kezdte a felmérő pillantásokat.

_Ron – Sajnos nem. Harry – Pláne nem. Dean és Seamus – Nem, nem és nem!  
>Neville – Szegény... Remélem, hogy nem.<br>Colin és Dennis – Azért liliomtipró még nem vagyok! McLaggen – Hányingerem van…_

Aztán folytatta a Nagyteremben.

_Terry Bott – Nem. Antony Goldstein – Nem. Justin Finch Fletchley – Nem.  
>Zacharias Smith – Nem! Nem és nem! Crak vagy Monstro – Édes Istenkém, mit vétettem ellened…?!<em>

_Na jó! Ez megalázó! Vége, ennyi, nincs tovább! Nem keresem meg! _

Bájitaltan.

_Ernie MacMillan – Nem. Zambini – Soha! Malfoy – Soha! Soha! Soha!  
>Lumpsluck – Jól van na, ő volt az utolsó ötletem…<em>

_Hát, nem gondoltam, hogy egyszer az életben lesz olyan napom, amikor minden szembejövő fiúval elképzelem magam az ágyban! Hogy én mekkora egy hülye liba vagyok! Ilyenbe keveredni!_

_Vége! Kész! Ennyi! Nem keresem tovább._

_Lehet, hogy csak álmodtam az egészet… Miért is ne… Ez az ötlet tetszik. Hogy erre nem gondoltam eddig! Mekkora egy hülye liba vagyok! Persze, hogy csak álmodtam… Na, milyen főzetet kell készíteni? Vagy bájitalt? Vagy mit…_

Sóhajtott néhány mélyet, aztán a fiúk helyett inkább szemrevételezte a táblára írt feladatot. Szép lassan megnyugodott. Hermione szerette a bájitaltant; mindig kiválóan teljesített ebből a tárgyból, hisz, mint tudjuk, nem volt sem szép, sem vonzó, csak okos – őt ez tette különlegessé.

_Harry tanácstalanul lapozgatja a tankönyvét. Az idétlen! Nagyon hiányzik a Herceg-féle könyv, mi, Bájitalmester? Áh, látni sem bírom. Megyek, hozok még juharfátyolkát. _

Hermione a szertárba vonult, s a szűk, levegőtlen kamrában sorra szemügyre vette a furcsa fiolákat. A legtöbbjét ismerte, de most túl szétszórt és fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy elsőre megtalálja, amit keresett.

_Juharfátyolka, juharfátyolka… Ez sem. Talán egy másik polcon. Juharfátyolka, juharfátyolka… Ez sem. Jól érzem, hogy már nem vagyok egyedül? _

Megfordult. Draco Malfoy állt előtte, csak egy leheletnyivel közelebb, mint illendő lett volna. Nyúlánk alakjával fölé magasodott, hosszasan, kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézett le rá. Hermione értetlenül pislogott, fiúk rá nem szoktak így nézni. Kezdett kínossá válni közöttük a csend.  
>– Granger.<br>– Malfoy.  
>Hermione ösztönösen oldalt lépett, hogy elengedhesse maga mellett a fiút. Draco fölényes viselkedése mögött mindig egy intelligens fiút sejtett, így veszélyesnek ítélte. Jobbnak látta hát elkerülni az összetűzést. Ki tudja, mi sülne ki abból!<p>

Malfoy rá sem hederített, elmélyülten nézegette a polcok során tárolt bájital-hozzávalókat.

Hermione csak állt, s az arcára lassan felkúszó pírral szívta magába a fiú ismerősnek tűnő illatát. Egyszeriben nagyon melege lett.

_Nem, őt már egyszer kizártam! _ – rázta meg gondolatban a fejét.

Malfoy, neki háttal, lustán válogatott az alapanyagok között. Hermione tekintete, mintha mágnes vonzaná, lassan kúszott végig a fiú alakján: elnézte a sápadt ujjait, a hosszú karjának mozdulatait, ahogy félretesz egy-egy fiolát. Nézte a keskeny csípőjét, a domború hátát, ezüstszőke, vékony szálú hajának ragyogását a szertár félhomályában. Csak oldalról látta hegyes állú arcának profilját, és különös mód a szürke szemek pillantására vágyott. Tekintete újra végigfutott Malfoyon, s elképzelte, ahogy a testük egymáshoz simul.  
>Azonnal érezte, hogy a bőre alatt végigcikázik a vágy. – <em>Ő az! Ö az… Jaj, nekem!<em>  
>Draco feléje fordult.<br>– Te megkívántál, Granger? – kérdezte. Ajkain már játszott az a gunyoros mosoly, ami most valahogy nem zavarta Hermionét. Inkább kedve támadt karjaival átfonni a fiú nyakát, hozzásimulni, és lecsókolni a szájáról...  
>– Tes… sék? – hebegte.<br>– Ne is tagadd! Látom minden gondolatod. Reggel óta keresel valakit – fölényeskedett Malfoy. – Legilimencia, a nyáron tanultam. Nagyon szórakoztató dolog.  
>Hermione érzékelte, hogy a haja tövéig elvörösödik – iszonyú indulat kerítette hatalmába a tudattól, hogy Malfoyt egész nap szórakoztatta a vergődésével.<br>– Szállj ki a fejemből, te görény!  
>– Minek neveztél, sárvérű?! – mennydörögte Malfoy, s fenyegetően lépett egyet felé. Néhány tébolyító pillanatig csak méregették egymást. Végül a fiú feléje nyúlt, satuként ragadta meg karját, s Hermione összerezzent.<br>A mardekáros kezébe nyomott egy fiolát.  
>– Én nem lehetek az, akire vágysz, Granger.<br>Hermione kihúzta kezét Malfoy markából, és csak sután pislogott a juharfátyolkára.  
>– Köszönöm – hebegte. Megfordult, és elhagyta a szertárt. <strong>Vége<strong>

**Szerző megjegyzése: Jólesne némi visszajelzés arról, hogy volt-e értelme foglalkoznom vele. Köszönöm szépen! :)  
><strong>


End file.
